


Doctor Merlin

by PartridgeOnAPearTree



Series: NSFW Bedi-tober Challenge [12]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Female Bedivere, Medical Kink, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartridgeOnAPearTree/pseuds/PartridgeOnAPearTree
Summary: NSFW Bedi-tober Day 12: Medical Play(This is an AU where the Bedivere of the Prototype universe is a woman.)Bedivere remembers that she idly said something like, “His Merlin gave him that arm, right? It’d be cool to have something like that…”To her, it was just a random observation. To Merlin, it was something to take seriously. Therefore, Merlin invited her to "check her well-being" because it's apparently necessary before syncing her with such a powerful weapon.
Relationships: Bedivere | Saber/Merlin (Fate/Prototype)
Series: NSFW Bedi-tober Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952083
Comments: 17
Kudos: 7





	Doctor Merlin

“Well, how are you feeling?”

Bedivere is on the bed in Merlin’s room. They had a conversation one time about their male counterparts whom they met here in Chaldea. Bedivere wasn’t too serious about it or anything, but she remembers that she idly said something like, “His Merlin gave him that arm, right? It’d be cool to have something like that…”

To her, it was just a random observation. To Merlin, it was something to take seriously.

That’s why Bedivere is now in Merlin’s room on her bed after drinking some magical potion that is apparently meant to relax her. Merlin said that she can fashion an arm for Bedivere too with no problems. She added that in order to better sync with such a powerful weapon, Bedivere’s body has to be ‘in the right order’, whatever that meant.

“I do feel relaxed…” She says. This is the least tense she has been for a long time.

Merlin smiles at her, contented, as she nods. “That’s how it should be. You're supposed to be very relaxed while I check if you're in top condition.”

Merlin takes off Bedivere’s clothes. She's embarrassed about being seen by a woman who is much more attractive than her, but she just has to endure this for whatever examination Merlin has in mind. Besides, if she decides to hide her body from all women who look better, then there will be no one left.

Merlin takes out a tool that Bedivere remembers seeing from Doctor Roman. It was something that allows Merlin’s to listen to Bedivere’s heartbeat. If she recalls correctly, it’s something called a stethoscope. She definitely didn’t expect Merlin to use modern nonmagical equipment, but then again, she didn’t know what she expected exactly.

Merlin places the chest piece of the stethoscope on Bedivere’s chest. “Breathe with me.”

Merlin takes a deep breath, so Bedivere follows suit as she inhales and exhales. “One more.”

Bedivere copies her once more. “Again.”

They keep doing this for a bit. Bedivere doesn’t really know exactly what it is Merlin is searching for, but she complies anyway. The cold chest piece wanders her skin. The left part of her chest, the right part of her chest… Merlin also had her sit up so that she can put the chest piece on Bedivere’s back.

Merlin nods. She seems satisfied. “Good. Next, I’ll have you smell some stuff. If you can identify the scent right, that would be splendid.”

“I’ll do my best.”

Merlin takes out small vials. All of them don’t seem full at all. If anything, they look like they're filled with just the tiniest bit of liquid. She uncaps one of the bottles, and Bedivere sees that a dropper is attached to the cap. Merlin waves it in front of Bedivere’s nose. “So what's this scent?”

“Uhhh… mint?”

“Correct!” Merlin looks overly happy about her getting it right. “Okay, there's more.”

Bedivere had to guess other scents before Merlin was satisfied. Orange, rose, lavender… It was to the point that she was getting worried that she would get the next ones wrong because the scents seem to be mixing for her. Luckily, Merlin stops before it gets to that extent.

“Great! I'm glad. Really glad. Now lie on your back again and wait.”

Bedivere does so as she was told. Merlin walks away from the bed and goes to a drawer in the room. When Bedivere first saw that drawer, she didn’t expect Merlin to actually keep some stuff inside it. That must be why she felt a bit surprised even if there wasn’t actually anything surprising about that inherent action.

Merlin returns, her hands covered by latex gloves. She's holding a small bottle and something long. It’s something Bedivere doesn’t recognize. It was long and bright pink with some buttons near the end. Merlin only chuckles when she sees that Bedivere is curiously squinting at it.

“You don’t know what this is?”

“…No?”

“Ahaha, that’s fine.” Merlin smiles. She uncaps the new bottle with her. Whatever is in it is a clear sticky liquid. She coats her gloved fingers with it and scoots closer to Bedivere. “Well, don’t be shocked now, okay?”

Bedivere feels Merlin’s wet gloved fingers on her entrance. She gasps, her face hot, as two fingers slip inside her. “M-Merlin, what are you doing!?”

“Huh?” Merlin tilts her head. “I already told you, this is to examine your wellness.”

“Why there too…”

“I need to make sure your whole body is well before I attach to you such a powerful artifact.” Her fingers curl inside Bedivere. Bedivere feels her face going hotter. “You just have to trust me.”

“Huh… I just don’t understand why this is necessary, too…”

“Now, now, it’s fine. Don’t worry too much.” Merlin thrusts her fingers deeper inside. Bedivere puts her hand up to cover her own mouth. Merlin chuckles at her reaction and gently pries Bedivere’s hand away using her dry gloved hand. “Don’t cover yourself. I need to hear it to see if you're reacting well.”

“Huh… Really?”

“Yup, yup.”

Merlin sounds so nonchalant. The same tone of voice, the same contented smile. It was jarring because despite looking so much like the usual, her fingers are driving Bedivere crazy. Bedivere curls her toes when Merlin touches a certain part of her. She feels so ashamed. She just wants to hide her face.

This is just an examination, but it feels so good. She feels like a pervert for feeling good.

Merlin seems to have noticed that she liked that part being touched, so Merlin focused on that part. She touches it again and again, and Bedivere can’t help but let out small gasps. It’s not like Bedivere is a stranger to touching herself. That’s also why she can recognize that Merlin is bringing her over the edge too fast.

She cums. She desperately closes her eyes. She doesn’t want to see Merlin seeing her face as she does that. She wants to forget where she actually is right now.

“Eh? So fast… I hardly did anything.” Merlin chuckles. Bedivere feels like crying out of embarrassment. “Oh, well, it’s fine. It’s just like you, I think.”

“…What are you even doing this for, Merlin? What are you testing exactly?”

“Hmm?” Merlin pulls out her gloved fingers. Bedivere’s eyes fall on it, and her face burns even more when she sees how wet it is. Merlin seems to find her embarrassment amusing. “Well, I already told you. I'm checking your wellness.”

“And what does that even mean…?”

“Something magic-related. You won’t understand.”

“I mean, I can try…”

“Shh, it’s fine. You should be relaxed right now. I won’t burden you with irrelevant details.”

Bedivere watches Merlin coat that long thing with the sticky fluid from the vial. “…What are you going to do with that?”

“Relax, relax.” Merlin presses it on her entrance. “Once again, don’t be so shocked.”

“A-Are you going to put it inside me…”

Her question is answered by Merlin, in fact, putting it inside her. It looked too big and too wide. She expected that it would hurt, but it didn’t at all. Was it whatever that sticky fluid was? It slides in smoothly and easily inside her. Instead of hurting like she expected, it actually felt good.

Even so, she feels so full and stretched out.

“Mmm, it’s okay. I’ll wait for you to adjust.”

“What is this thing…”

“Does it feel good?”

“Well… Yes…”

“Great!” Merlin slightly pulls it out and thrusts it back inside. Bedivere lets out a low moan. “That makes me happy to hear.”

Merlin must have done something. Maybe she pressed one of the buttons on whatever this thing was. Maybe she used magic. Bedivere doesn’t really know. But whatever it was, it made the thing move. It started vibrating inside Bedivere. Her limbs suddenly feel weak, and she moans once again.

“Do you like that?”

“I-It feels weird, why is it vibrating—”

“But do you like it?”

She pauses to think about it. Her knees won’t stop trembling. Moans keep escaping from her lips. “I… Yes… I like it.”

“Yay.” Merlin lightly pushes the thing and angles it a bit upwards so that Bedivere can feel the vibrations on her clit. Bedivere closes her eyes and tries to keep her legs together, but Merlin keeps them open. “That’s good. I want you to feel good.”

“What have you seen about my health so far…?”

“Very healthy, but I still need to see more.”

Bedivere doesn’t know if it’s just her, but she seems to be feeling the vibrations straight to her mind. Her lower body keeps trembling, and her face feels so hot. She feels like she needs to keep breathing deeply or else she will forget how to breathe altogether. She closes her eyes and focuses on breathing.

Merlin pushes the thing deeper inside her. As if that weren’t enough, Merlin started touching her clit. Bedivere moans again, and her eyes shoot open. Merlin still had her usual smile on her face, and Bedivere can’t read what sort of thoughts are in her head at all. Not like she ever had a clue what Merlin was thinking.

The vibrations get stronger, and Bedivere’s hand shoots up to cover her mouth again. Like before, Merlin pries her hand away. She can feel herself getting wetter, so much so that Merlin starts to keep her hand in support of the thing to prevent it from slipping out. She's never been this wet before. It’s not like she touched herself frequently in the first place, but…

She couldn’t silence her own moans anymore when the vibrations get stronger once again, especially not when Merlin is keeping her hands from covering her mouth. Her brain feels like it’s floating. All she can focus on is the vibrations she's feeling and Merlin’s fingers on her clit.

She cums once again. She sounds so pathetic like this. Even if she feels so lightheaded, even if she feels like her body is merely soaring midair with no purpose, even if her whole body feels so weak, she can hear how pathetic she sounds. Her own gasps, her too erratic heartbeat, Merlin’s chuckles…

She hears them all as she falls asleep.

\--

“Oh, the other me has a magical arm now, too?” The male Bedivere from the other world has a fascinated smile, his attention on her new arm. “Did the Merlin from your world create it for you?”

She smiles and moves it so that he can inspect its details better. “Yes, she did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next prompt is Pet Play so come back if you're into that :)


End file.
